crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
M16
M16 is an assault rifle featured in CrossFire. Overview The M16 has moderate damage for a rifle and usually requires 4 shots to the chest to kill. M16 is also has a lack of stability. The recoil is random and even when single-shooting, the weapon may occasionally kick diagonally upwards. The weapon has a moderate rate of fire and is often defeated by SMGs in close combat. While M16 is a good training weapon, teaching players to be more patient and make their shots count, the M16 fails at practical use and is outclassed by every other rifle in the game, however. Fortunately, if players know how to use it properly (mostly expert players), M16 can easily defeat some powerful guns such as AK47. It's recommended to spray at close range, burst or single shot at medium range, single shot at long range. Firing while crouching is recommended to further stabilize the weapon. Spraying while crouching usually gets at least the first 2 shots to hit the enemy. Never spray at longer ranges, as the recoil is random and tends to shoot diagonally when spraying. Advantages * Moderate damage dealing. * Fast drawing speed. * High accuracy. * Moderate rate of fire. * Default gun. (some versions only). Disadvantages * Loud firing sound. * Loses accuracy when sprayed. * Quite high recoil. * Slow reloading speed. * Impossible to sell for GP (some versions only). Variants M16-S CAMO.png|Scope Camo M16 Silencer Camo.png|Silencer Camo Trivia * Originally, in some versions, M16 was fully named as Colt M16A1, which could be seen while choosing Bags during a game. However, after some updates, the name was changed to simply M16. ** Its old name still retains in some versions' Msz files, string number 24716. * In CF Japan, instead of reward new players with M16 and M700 by default, players can choose between these weapons from the list: AK74, M16, Steyr AUG A1, M700, SVD, XM1014. ** Also, CF Japan was the only version players can obtain this gun freely by exchanging 30 coupons (14d). It was also the only way to obtain a temp. M16, something other CF versions don't have the ability to. *This is the only weapon from the early years that could not be sold for GP, unlike M700. However, some players managed to "destroy" this weapon by using a bug. It has been fixed quitely afterwards. *In real-life, M16A1 was the primary US rifle of the Vietnam War and one of the most famous guns in the world. The most likely reason CrossFire chose the M16 as the starting gun is because it was one of the first assault rifles ever developed, alongside the AK47. Some armies and rebel groups today still use the M16 in its original form. * This gun is featured as "best" prize for the Practice Mode in Black Market. Players will always win 3 of them and the rest of the wheel will be full of M16s, and as suggested by the mode's name, no prize was actually given. It is now unavailable after the Black Market was replaced with New Black Market. * With the release of the Newbie Weapon Package system, the M16, along with M700, is no longer obtainable upon creating account. Veteran players who got this gun in their storage prior to the update will still get to keep it, but otherwise it's unobtainable to all new players. The set is permanent & consists of: M4A1-Adv, 9A-91, TRG-21, AWM, Steyr TMP, Calico M960, SS-77, Gatling Gun, COP 357 Derringer, PMR-30, MAC-10. ** In CF China, after August 31, 2017, M16 is no longer given as a basic weapon to new players, but players can buy one in Item Shop with 9000 GP. ** In CF Europe, after 1st November's patch, it followed CF China's system to reward newer players much better weapons than just M16. For this reason, the M16 is no longer obtainable. ** In CF Indonesia, after the "Next Generation" update, only veteran players who registered themselves in the "Veteran Reward" event that will be able to keep this gun in their inventory permanently. ** In CF Vietnam, it also followed CF China's Newbie Weapon Package system, made the M16 and M700 completely unobtainable for newly-created accounts. Gallery M16 RD1.png|Render M16 HUD.png|HUD Videos See also * M16A3 LMG * M16A4 Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary M16